1. Field of Invention
A hydraulic tool for the installation of fencing T-posts into the ground without bending the T-post or causing damage or deformity to the top of the T-post, installs to the three point hitch of a tractor with hydraulic connections to the tractor hydraulic system, securing the post along its vertical length prior to insertion into the ground, the tool having an upper stationary bracket holding an upper section of the T-post within a T-post slot and a lower sliding ram bracket securing to a lower section of the post, the lower sliding ram bracket forcing the T-post into the ground by use of a hydraulic ram at a chosen depth.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present T-post insertion tool, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art. They also, for the most part, address post insertion devices that push the post into the ground from the top of the post, unlike the lateral insertion means for the insertion of the present T-post installation tool, such top-of-the-post insertion increasing the chance of damage to the top of the post from impact and also the risk of bending the post during insertion.
A first set of post installation tools are found in multiple U.S. Patents, each of this patent applying a striking force on the top of the post being driven, in the same manner as a hammer strike to the top of the post. These striking force post driver patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,006 to Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,635 to Deerkoski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,117 to Aldridge, U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,777 to Boley, U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,636 to Vreeland, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,098 to Tyer. A manual hammer device slipping over the top of a post is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,389 to Smoak.
Another set of patent engage the top of the post being driven and force the post into the ground using a steady vertical force. These patent are identified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,919 to Herrmann and two patents to Reid, identified as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,597,156 and 7,950,470. These patent employ the use of hydraulics to supply the driving force.
Post drivers have also disclosed guides of some nature to support a post during the installation process. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,131 to Dirkson, a pair of rollers are use for the smooth movement of the gear driven post long channel member. Another friction pulley is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 2,348,820 to Jordan which provides engagement with the plate hammer of that driver which is further driven by a belt or chain and sprocket. A guide roller is supplied for contact and security of a post which is driven by the apparatus in the post driver safety latch shown in U.S. patent Publication No. 2006/0113444 to Parson. This latch has a lever which engages and disengages the rollers against the post.
A one person fence post driver is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,857 to Farb. In this patent, there are two parts which integrate to form the driving apparatus—a first tube section which is placed over the top of the T-post with a locking dog having a transversely extending head that engages the T-post on the surface having a plurality of projections between two of the projection which can be locked using a bolt. A second component slips over the first tube section and is slid up and down to drive the post into the ground until two hands can be used to complete the T-post installation. This was the only other patent found which has some engagement with the lateral surface of a T-post to avoid a direct and potentially deforming impact to the top of the T-post. It provides basically a type of impact hammering device, however and must be installed over the top of the T-post prior to the driving of the T-post using this manual device.